


Bandaged and Bruised

by iamwrite



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Moreid, Reckless Reid, caring morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwrite/pseuds/iamwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moreid make out sessions in a hotel room after Reid puts himself in danger during a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandaged and Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get enough of caring/protective morgan sue me

Reid winced for about the tenth time since they had left the station. He was fine with being treated by the EMTs, but refused to actually go to the hospital, much to Morgan’s and the rest of the team’s dismay. In his mind, Reid was just doing his job. He was trying to save people, methods unconventional or not.

Sure, he probably shouldn’t have chased after an armed subject without any backup, but he didn’t have time to explain to the team what he had already figured out; which was that the UNSUB’s next target was the nearby festival. Reid had chased the man down the alley and was able to tackle him before he could get too far. It wasn’t that difficult, considering the assailant didn’t have the best aim and had only really managed to graze Reid’s shoulder and leg with a few skew bullets in a final attempt to escape. With adrenaline coursing through him, Reid had barely felt the blood staining his shirt as he wrestled the man to the ground. The aggressive and delusional alpha didn’t go down without a fight and managed to get in a few good punches before Reid was able to pull his arms back and into pair of cuffs.

The rest of the team had arrived moments later, having decoded for themselves the UNSUB’s plan. They were not particularly thrilled with the way Reid had taken it upon himself to apprehend the criminal alone, but couldn’t necessarily argue considering they had a serial killer in custody and nobody else had gotten hurt, other than Reid. The first responders had sat him in the back of the ambulance, fussing over his wounds and cleaning up the blood on his shirt and face before letting him go.

He followed the rest of the team back to the station and Hotch had almost immediately ordered Morgan to take Reid back to the hotel the minute they made it there. Reid tried to protest, but it was to no avail; Morgan being the most ticked off about his reckless actions and no doubt having suggested the idea of Reid’s removal to Hotch.

Reid was quite the sight. Part of his cheek was swollen and there was already some good bruising scattered across several of his limbs. A few butterfly bandages were stuck to his face along with a small patch of stitches. His good arm was slung around Morgan’s back as the unharmed man helped his limping friend through the hotel lobby. With every mismove, Reid drew in a small breath and tensed his shoulders involuntarily. 

“You should never have gone after him alone,” Morgan declared with frustration, as the two stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

“He was going toward a crowded area and could’ve hurt a lot more people than just me. I had to,” Reid explained for probably the fifth time in the past half an hour. There was a silence and the cab moved upward. The light dinged on their floor and Reid leaned his weight against Morgan as they began to walk down the hall again.

“You should’ve waited for backup,” Morgan continued, trying his best to gently balance the injured coworker on his shoulder.

“We knew he wasn’t handy with a gun. He strangled all of his victims and has no hunting background. He was off of his game and out of his comfort zone. Which meant he was reckless and would have no doubt been able to make a lethal shot to somebody in a highly populated area. I knew with the pressure he couldn’t hit a single target anywhere that mattered. I took my chances and I was right, so I’m not going to explain myself again,” Reid spoke, exasperated with having to recall the details of the assault.

“You know for a smart kid, you can be pretty dumb sometimes,” Morgan informed him as he pulled Reid’s key card out of his pocket.

“How was what I just said dumb? It was logical, if anything,” Reid protested, making his way inside still with Morgan’s help.

“You could’ve gotten yourself killed Reid, that’s why it was dumb. What would the team do without our resident model-esque member?” Morgan joked, trying to diminish the fight that neither of them needed after today.

“I don’t recall you being in the line of fire out there,” Reid shot back with a smile. Morgan laughed, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed with Reid. Not needing his support anymore, Reid delicately lifted his arm off of Morgan. He then leaned backwards until his torso was lying on the bed. His eyes were forcefully shutting themselves and Reid was more than ready to be welcomed into the land of sleep.

“Hey hey hey,” Morgan called out, scooping an arm behind Reid’s back and forcing him to sit back up. “Your head got smacked around on the concrete remember? The doc said you’re not allowed to go to sleep for another hour.”

“What does he know? He’s only an EMT,” Reid complained.

“Yeah, and a trained medical professional. A doctor, just like you.”

“Actually EMTs and paramedics are technically not doctors, and had to go through no sort of doctoral training whatsoever. So technically, I’m more qualified to diagnose me than they are thank you very much,” Reid corrected, going to lay back down. Morgan easily caught him before he was able to do so.

“Nice try. I’m not gonna have a bleed in that beautiful brain of yours just because you wanna be stubborn,” Morgan argued. Reid huffed, reaching a hand up to scratch around the stitches on his forehead.

“Fine. What are we going to do for a whole hour?” Reid finally cooperated.

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Morgan insisted, grabbing the television remote and turning it on to a random channel.

They mindlessly stared at the screen for a while. Morgan looked over suddenly to see that what he thought was just Reid leaning against his shoulder had turned into Reid falling asleep. He shook the snoozing man’s shoulder, causing him to groan and roll his head against Morgan’s arm.

“Hey, no falling asleep on me,” Morgan ordered. Reid just scrunched up his nose and made a noise of annoyance. Morgan grabbed his face finally, shaking it until his eyes opened. “Let’s do something to keep you awake.”

“Kiss me,” Reid said in a small voice. Morgan looked at him wildly.

“How many drugs did they give you?”

“Not enough, everything hurts,” Reid finally admitted, rubbing his sleepy head. “Kiss it and make it all better.”

Morgan was quite taken back by the request. The drunk minds speak sober thoughts theorem had taken effect with Reid’s exhaustion. It’s not like Morgan hadn’t necessarily thought about it before, but he almost felt as if he would be taking advantage of Reid while he was in this state. He smiled however, thinking of a way he could work this in his favor.

“Hey man, I’m not doing anything until you’re lucid enough to know what’s going on,” Morgan declared. The statement widened Reid’s eyes and caused him to sit up straighter, blinking and unsure if Morgan was kidding or not.

“You’re serious?” Reid asked for clarification.

“Only if you are,” Morgan responded simply.

Reid didn’t hesitate to lean in, connecting their lips without a second thought. He scooted closer on the bed to situate himself at a better angle before wrapping his uninjured arm across Morgan’s waist. For whatever reason, what was happening didn’t seem strange to either one of them. It just felt like something that had been building up for a long time.

Morgan was tentative to touch Reid, not wanting to hurt him. Reid sensed this hesitation and reached out to grab Morgan’s hand, gently placing it on his own thigh. Their mouths moved in unison with each other, as if they’d done this ten times before. Reid transitioned his hand from Morgan’s waist to his face, marveling at how smooth his cheek was. It wasn’t long before they were both gasping for air. Morgan remedied this by moving his lips down to Reid’s neck, being careful of the already forming bruises on his pale skin. Thankfully, the marks he was leaving would seemingly blend in with the rest of the colors splayed against Reid’s neck/collarbones. He nipped at a soft spot, and Reid let out a laugh that vibrated against Morgan’s lips.

“What?” he asked, looking up at the source of the chuckle.

“I was just thinking,” Reid said smiling, “If this is what happens when I do stupid things, I might just start doing them more often.”


End file.
